fortnitefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Eğik Evler
For the current version of this location, see Neo Tilted. Tilted Towers is an outdated location on the west-midlands of the Battle Royale Map, was one of the most populated locations of the island. Tilted Towers was located near west of the center of the map, adjacent to Loot Lake and Shifty Shafts. Tilted Towers came out in late Season 2. Loot tended to be abundant. However, due to the sheer number of players, it was very dangerous. It was recommended players go there if they want many eliminations, but they should've refrained from landing there if they are attempting to win as few people manage to emerge alive. Those lucky players were known individually as the King of Tilted if they have at least one kill. Tilted Towers was a dense urban area, with intense CQC (close quarters combat). The best strategies were to equip shotguns, assault rifles, and other CQC weapons and to fortify a building with traps to deter enemies. The Pawn Shop on the southern end had a secret basement behind the shelf as well. On May 4, 2019, Tilted Towers was completely destroyed, except for the insurance building due to the Volcano eruption right after the Nexus Event, where 4 ashes would land on Tilted Towers and then a giant one concluding the destruction. On May 9, 2019, since the release of Season 9 , Tilted Towers was re-created with a futuristic version of Tilted Towers called Neo Tilted. Images Tilted Towers - Fortnite.jpg Tilted Towers - Sports center - Fortnite.jpg|Sports center exterior Tilted Towers - Sports center interior - Fortnite.jpg|Sports center interior Tilted Towers - Clock Tower - Fortnite.jpg|Clock Tower Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop - Fortnite.jpg|Pawn Shop Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop shelving - Fortnite.jpg|Shelving hiding bunker Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop bunker entry - Fortnite.jpg|Bunker entry Rumors Many people thought that because of the telescopes and the Fortnite meteor, Tilted Towers was going to be destroyed on April 18th, 2018. However, this did not happen. Many then suggested the meteor will strike at the end of the Season 3 Battle Pass, which was on April 30th, 2018, which ended up being true. The meteor hit Dusty Depot, which formed Dusty Divot. Some also thought that the meteor was actually a spaceship. In relation to the meteor; it actually gave off a faint sound if looked directly at it. If you take the sound file of the incoming meteor and use it in a sound file viewer, you can see that Epic Games had inserted a depiction of the ¨Take the L¨ emote into the sound file. It was assumed that no meteor was coming after all and Epic Games had created a hoax. However, as of the v3.6 patch, players were beginning again to notice more secrets of the meteor in the sky. An update was made to the top of one of the buildings in Tilted Towers. Players noticed that signs depicting a meteor, a heart around Tilted Towers, a heart around a UFO, and the word TODAY crossed out and replaced with the word TOMORROW under it. Along with this, TVs all across the map had been seen broadcasting an emergency broadcast. One player, 'TwoEpicBuddies', found a morse code message hidden within the audio file of the broadcast. It translates to "They don't want us to k...", in which TwoEpicBuddies then suggests that it might say "They don't want us to know". Another speculation that had been rising about the brightness bar at the bottom of the color test screen on the TVs. An arrow had been seen on this bar, and there are 5 squares within the bar. This had lead some players to believe that the bar is actually a countdown from April 25th, 2018, to the end of Season 3, April 30th, 2018.16 percent of pepole die at tilted. Trivia * The southern part of Tilted Towers is now partially covered in snow, as part of Season 7. * the Buildings in Tilted Towers bare a similar resemblance to New York City's apartment buildings although New York City is way bigger than Tilted Towers * Tilted Towers was likely given it's name because a clock tower sits in the town and it bares a resemblance to Big Ben in London which is tiled at 80 degrees * On the map, at the final of Season 8 (after the volcano eruption), Tilted Towers is still unbreaked, like at Retail Row. de:Tilted Towers nl:Tilted Towers